Tyler Smallwood
Tyler Jacob Smallwood is a character in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Tyler is 18 years old and was born and raised in the supernatural town of Fell's Church, Virginia. He is a werewolf resident within the town. Tyler is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Smallwood, as well as the cousin of Caleb Smallwood. Tyler's best friend is Dick Carter, who plays on the high school football team with him. Klaus helped him trigger his werewolf gene by assisting him in killing Sue Carson and feeding him her blood. He later had sex with, or possibly raped, Caroline Forbes, his ex-girlfriend, which made her pregnant with a child. Though he was presumably unaware of this, he fled the town after Klaus's death. At the end he was in a relationship with Caroline and raising their twin babies togather. History Early Life Born in 1974, Tyler grew up as a spoiled child, due to his father having a high status in Fell's Church, as they were descended from one of the town's founders, Jacob Smallwood. He often remarks that the Smallwoods were the real founders of the town instead of the Fells, and is also very prone to anger. Tyler is an 18-year-old direct descendant of the Smallwoods that were present at the founding of Fell's Church. Tyler is the stereotypical "jock" type; he is very tall, broad, husky and muscular with jet black hair, pale skin and very dark eyes. He is described as handsome and attractive, although he is rather fleshy. Tyler has fleshy hands and significantly large teeth. Tyler is much taller than Stefan and at least twice as broad. Tyler's family, the Smallwoods, is one founding family of Fell's Church; there appears to be some deep-seated resentment on the part of the Smallwoods over the history of the town's creation. Tyler seems to think that his family is more responsible for the founding than the Fell family, after which the town is named. In the first book, Tyler takes Elena to the graveyard, where she sees his grandfather's grave. Tyler tries to force himself on Elena, but Stefan saves her. Tyler has been antagonistic towards Stefan and Elena ever since. He is later revealed to be a werewolf; it was dormant until he knew how to begin the werewolf gene. Tyler eventually develops a relationship with Caroline Forbes. He is the father of Caroline's unborn babies at the end of The Return: Nightfall. Tyler has a cousin named Caleb Smallwood, who appears in Phantom. The Awakening Elena saw Tyler as a world class jerk and disliked the fact that he was picking on Stefan. She didn't like him, but after finding out that Stefan was with Caroline Forbes, she started flirting with him out of jealousy. On the night of Homecoming in their senior year in 1991, Elena decides to leave and ask Tyler to take her home, but he convinced her to go see his grandfather's grave first with Dick Carter and Vickie Bennett. While there, Tyler tried to take advantage of her, but Elena fought back. As he was about to assault Elena, Stefan arrives just in time to rescue her and slams Tyler against Honoria and Thomas's tomb, knocked unconscious. Later, during the Haunted House Fund- raiser, Tyler come to school and arrives at the fundraiser. Bonnie later finds Mr. Tanner's lifeless and dead body. This gives Tyler the chance to blame the attacks all on Stefan and, when Stefan is no where to be found, it adds to the suspicions of everyone and a huge mob is created all intent on one thing- to find Stefan. The Struggle Determined to prove to the town that Stefan is the reason for the recent events, as Elena's diary reveals her suspicions about him, Caroline begins talking with Tyler due to his family's influence and gets closer to him. They plan for Caroline to read Elena's diary aloud during Founder's Day. When the time comes, however, Caroline finds that Elena's diary has been switched with her own. Later that day, Stefan goes into the Quosnet Hut to feed on humans for the first time in centuries in order to face off with Damon to the death. He drinks Tyler and two other boys to the point of unconsciousness and is about to feed on Caroline when she screams, and he just decides to influence her to forget the event. The Fury Tyler's father knows that Stefan is behind the attack, probably because Tyler shared the information and was not in his usual self, and makes him undergo hypnosis by Alaric Saltzman to try to get him to remember it. Dark Reunion On June 6, 1992, Klaus, an Old One, comes to Fell's Church to vengeance the death of his protegee Katherine. Here, he reveals to Tyler that he was meant to be a werewolf and of all the power it can give him. He convinces Tyler to let him help turn him into a werewolf so they can cause chaos together, and Tyler breaks into Caroline's house (during the surprise birthday party organized by Caroline, Bonnie, Vickie and Sue Carson for Meredith) that night to let Klaus in, as the others are using a ouija board to try and contact Elena. Elena tells them that "he" is in the house and Klaus lures Sue upstairs, letting Tyler push her out of the window, killing her and completing the transition. Klaus then makes an incision on her chest and then lets Tyler drink her blood. Tyler, later, went ahead to discriminate Bonnie and Meredith that Sue wasn't murdered by Vickie, but Bonnie noticed Tyler knew something only the killer would know. The Salvatore brothers returned to Fell's Church at Bonnie's summoning and together with Matt, Stefan (investigating Sue's body and the Smallwood family) realizes that Tyler Smallwood is a werewolf. To confront Tyler, Bonnie and Meredith stage a fake fight during graduation about respecting Elena, making it loud enough for everyone to hear. It ends with Meredith saying that she will visit Elena's grave that night. She does so, and Tyler shows up to rape her as expected, but the others stop him and force him to reveal that Klaus had come to town and had been helping him. When he told them that Klaus was after Vickie, they fled to save her and left Tyler who escaped. They failed in saving Vickie and Tyler went back to Klaus. Later, Stefan receives Caroline's scarf in the mail and a note telling him to come face Klaus alone. He does, but Bonnie, Meredith and Matt sneak along, anyway. Meredith rescues Caroline, who is tied up and then goes to help Bonnie and Matt face off against Tyler, who has transformed into a brown half-wolf, half-human. Tyler claws Meredith's leg down to the bone, but Bonnie pushes a large branch onto the side of his head and he runs off. When the spirits of the graveyard rose on summer solstice, Elena healed to wounded and Klaus was taken away to some unknown location. Frightened, Tyler fled and make contact with a burning tree, he stopped the beat the flames off him and then kept running. His current location is unknown. The Return Series One of the plot lines of The Return series is that Caroline has gotten pregnant with his child and is turning into a werewolf because of it. Considering that she was kidnapped and that Tyler wasn't exactly boyfriend material as a werewolf, she was most likely raped by him during this book, although it is never stated. The Hunters Series In The Hunters, Sue Carson, the girl Tyler killed in order to become a werewolf, is alive, and it is questioned if Tyler is still a werewolf or human. He is mentioned throughout the first book numerously (Phantom) and it is said that his parents aren't the least bit worried about his disappearance and that he will come home when he wants to. Caleb Smallwood, his cousin, comes to Fells Church to find out where he went. Personality Tyler is cocky, self-assured, and a bully. He is student and star athlete at his high school, playing on the high school football team. He sees himself in the role of alpha male, and seems to have no qualms about forcing himself on women. He is known for his arrogance and aggressive attitude towards a number of other characters within the series, particularly any man from whom he may meet competition. Student of Robert E. Lee High School he play in the school football team with is best friend Dick Carter. Physical Appearance Physical appearance wise, Tyler is said to be handsome. He is the stereotypical jock type who is highly athletic and somewhat overpowering and intimidating in appearance. Tyler has good bone structure although he has been frequently described to be rather "fleshy" in appearance. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. Tyler is described to be very tall (Tyler is approx. 6'5" to 6'7") and rather husky in appearance. He is significantly taller than Stefan, who is of average height and he is also twice as broad; this is observed by Elena. Meredith, Bonnie and Elena all agree that he has big teeth, probably due to the fact that he is a werewolf. Werewolf Appearance Tyler in his werewolf form was entirely different then he looked to be in his human form. As a werewolf, Tyler took on the appearance of a classical werewolf. By the words by Meredith Sulez used, she described Tyler's wolf form perfectly when Tyler had attacked her in the Graveyard. "His voice was thick with saliva, and his red tongue lolled among the rows of long canine teeth. His face wasn't a face anymore. It jutted out grotesquely into a muzzle, and his eyes were yellow, with slit like pupils. His reddish sandy hair had grown over his cheeks and down the back of his neck. A pelt. His breath was so hot, and it smelled feral, like an animal. The nails he was digging into her wrist were stumpy blackened claws. The Although he still stood of two feet, his body was humped and strangely distorted. Later on in the book once Bonnie, Stefan, Meredith, and Matt were fighting Klaus and Tyler, Tyler was described once again but by Bonnie this time. He looked even more like an animal than he did in the graveyard". Powers & Abilities *'Sharpened Senses:' They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than humans. *'Shapeshifting:' Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves. *'Animalistic Speed:' Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in human or wolf form. *'Abnormal Strength:' Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Voice': The voice of an Alpha Werewolf have the ability to force the transformation of other werewolf against their will. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Fire:' Fire can/will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver:' If a werewolf is wounded by silver it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. as Tyler Lockwood.]] In the television series, Tyler's surname is changed to Lockwood. Tyler Lockwood is portrayed by Michael Trevino. In the TV series, he was a werewolf, until being transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. His parents are Richard Lockwood, his werewolf father, and Carol Lockwood, his human mother. He also is shown to be less violent in the show. Like in the books, he also has a relationship with Caroline Forbes, but she is a vampire and cannot get pregnant. Trivia *Just like his ancestor, Jacob Smallwood, in his wolf form he attacks only young girls. *In the books, Tyler disappears after Klaus's defeat. In the series, a reference to the disappearance of both antagonists in the books is the bloodline, if Niklaus is destroyed, Tyler also die. See Also Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Recurring Characters Category:Novel Characters